Rocket Power Wiki
Welcome to The Rocket Power Wiki! The Rocket Power wiki is a collaboritve website about Rocket Power that anyone can contribute to! We have so far developed pages since 2009-09-07. For a list of all pages, click . For a list of the most recent changes to various pages, click . We Are Writers on a Mission Our wiki is about gathering up and preserving knowledge about all things Rocket Power. So, come on in and have a look around--use the links near the top of the page or enter a name, word, or phrase in the search box. If something's missing, go ahead and use the Contribute function to add it; if something's not right, fix it; if you have a question or suggestion, communicate it. The more the merrier! knoodelhed 05:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Poll The following poll was added on 2013-09-18. Which of the three Rocket Power "specials" did you like the best? Race Across New Zealand Island of the Menehune The Big Day News :For all news entries, click here. *2018-02-02 - Frederator's YouTube channel now carries a story, 107 facts about Rocket Power. Check it out, over here! *2014-08-19 - The 15th anniversary of Rocket Power was mentioned in the Huffington Post. >Check out this fun little quiz.< *2014-08-16 - We salute the Rocket Power franchise on the 15th anniversary of its US debut. Please try to catch some of the marathon tonight on TeenNick. *2014-08-15 - Our heartfelt condolences go to the family and friends of original Z-Boy Jay Adams, who died of a heart attack at age 53 while on a surf trip with friends in Mexico. He will be missed. *2014-08-03 - Seen on Facebook, an intriguing new invention for rollerbladers. Anyway, you gotta admire the test pilot's choice of headgear! ^_^ *2014-07-30 - 10 years ago today, the final episode of Rocket Power was aired on Nickelodeon. *2014-07-17 - Click >this link< to check out a nice little documentary AT&T made about teen skate pro Tom Schaar. Life imitating art? Is/was he a fan? Let's you decide. *2014-07-12 - Wikia's Live! Chat has been enabled on this site, and should work from any article page when two or more registered users are logged in. *2014-06-10 - Rocket Power can now be purchased via official DVDs! Find more info >at this link.< *2014-06-07 - Rocket Power is back on TV, being shown during 90s Are All That on TeenNick! Find more info >at this link.< *2014-01-06 - Anonymous editing has been disabled. You need to be signed into a Wikia user account if you wish to add or edit content. If you do not have an account you can sign up for one > < *2013-09-18 - A new poll section has been added. Scroll up to see it! The Crew Kahunas *Knoodelhed *Mike2000 *Besweeet *WartortleWill Wahines *MegzEve007 Spoiler Advisory Properly warned ye be sez I: Articles in this wiki openly discuss plot points and other information that in any other context could rightfully constitute SPOILERS. Disclaimer :The Rocket Power Wiki is a fan-made, -directed, and -operated website, created for the purpose of preserving and appreciating this aspect of our culture, and is completely unrelated to Nickelodeon Networks, Klasky Csupo Animation, or any of their subsidiary or parent businesses. This website is curated and administrated from within California, United States. Fair use is claimed as to all graphic and photographic images and audiovisual media files hosted, sampled, and/or linked. All intellectual properties are copyrighted to their appropriate respective creators. There is nothing for sale here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse